Opposite sides to die
by KeilaKamada
Summary: Vincent is not dead. A ballerina, a pianist and two policemen. A mentor Intellectual. A cab driver and a lawyer in marriage. The twin brother of a killer. The final end of one side.
1. The death unreachable

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hello to all!**_  
_**Yesterday, I watched "Collateral" , A film completely fascinated me and inspired me to write this story.**_  
_**In this story, I will write a continuation of the movie in my vision.**_  
_**Vincent does not die with the shot, he plans to get revenge on Max.**_  
_**Felix Reyes-Torrena has new enemies and among them ... Vincent's twin brother, Peter, that he never knew.**_  
_**Anyway, I planned it in according to my imagination, so I hope you enjoy it and respect my considerations.**_

_**This is my first story "no wild Kratts", but I hope the fans will also enjoy other work done by me.**_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Keila.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Collateral" or its characters.**_  
_**I only own:**_  
_**Renne Arthur Reeves.**_  
_**Carolina Reeves**_  
_**Estevan Andersen.**_  
_**Lina Andersen.**_

_**And Vincent's twin brother: Peter.**_

_**Julie starneir belongs to my sister Christina: **_

* * *

_**The death unreachable.**_

* * *

Dawned slowly in huge subway station in Los Angeles, the platforms were still empty, abandoned, so dispersed, in the orange light of the sun and wind and sky serene shades tinted in blue, red and purple, a complement to the beautiful morning began.

However, not everything seemed perfect.

Within the unique subway would stop in the neighborhood of Long Beach, there was a man ... Shot and killed.  
The endless shots were the last thing some transport passengers managed to listen, before two people, in particular to abandon the wagon, completely horrified.

One of the people was a black man, of medium height and apparently exhausted.

Another, was a woman of the same appearance, dressed in a suit and presentable profession, guided by a black man, named Max Durocher.

She was a lawyer who had failed in her night's work, Annie Farrell had never imagined it could be the target of a killer so cruel as Vincent, who probably would be dead.

-I... I can't believe it ... - Annie whispered, hugging Max as they walked through the darkness of morning.

- Annie ... Vincent wanted to see you dead, you were just another any number in his blacklisted. - Max hugged her tighter against his chest.

- And you can imagine the severity of it? You can go to jail! - Annie felt hot tears running down her face depressed.

Max froze.

-What?

- The laws are rigid, Max, the police will not give up arresting the culprit. - Annie despaired, referring to the shot fired at Vincent's abdomen.

Both stopped walking, stunned.

-Annie, no one has any idea what I faced to survive. I fought, knowing I could be killed. Vincent threatened me with a shit gun, I saw people killed consecutively and I could have avoided, and in the end, what the police did to help me? NOTHING! - Max was disgusted.

-Max, it was not your fault - Annie grabbed his arm before he could escape.

-Yes! I drove the damn taxi knowing had a killer inside it, ready to kill! It was my fault! - Max kicked a gallon rusty old metal, next to the warehouse, where the taxi stops.

-You imagined the night would be like any other, with normal passengers and normal destinations! Do not blame yourself! You've been a cabbie honest and worked decently, it does matter! - Annie screamed at the same level voice of Max, who now remained silent.

They were both breathing heavily, heated on the discussion went on.

-But I was an idiot, blind! - Max insisted, gesturing.

-If not for you, I'd be dead ... and. - Annie hesitated, leaving black hair caressing her face pious.

-And ... What? - Max approached the woman, stroking her face, admiring her as he had never done the night when Annie came close.

-If it were not for all happened, I would never have met you and... Felt what I feel about you now. - Annie sighed breathlessly.

-I wanted to know if what you feel is compatible with my thoughts. - Max moved closer, standing inches from the face of Annie.

-Who knows ... Just take a chance. - Annie stared defiantly with a seductive smile.

Max felt compensated.

She knew how to surprise him at every moment of weakness ... Always.

After the words of Annie, the man grabbed her by the waist softly outlined.

Annie allowed every touch of Max in her body and spirit, and the course of a few minutes, both were kissing slowly, without hindrance ... No right or duty time to finish.

* * *

Inside the subway, now stopped on the platform of Long Beach, someone groaned with rage, privately.

There was no one around to help him, and even if there were, he did not need it.

Vincent did not need pity, but one strength to fight pain and the blood flowed through his injuries.

He knew how to pretend, deceive and convince everyone he was dead.

Vincent forged a masterful performance of death to Max and Annie and now ... He was more alive than ever.  
Alive and ready to take revenge.

The gray-haired man, perverse face smiled, alone, while unfolding one side of the flap gray suit and watched the bloody wound caused by Max.

-How a person can shoot so badly? - Vincent whispered to himself, smiling secretly seductive, formalizing small creases around his thin lips.

The shot was a glancing blow and he knew it from the start.

-Idiot-... - Vincent's smile suddenly vanished when he remembered Max.

The cruel man rises warily subway seat empty and silent, his wounds hurts a bit, but he with his thirst for revenge were even stronger than his own pain.

-Poor cabdriver... You do not know what to expect ... You tried to kill me and missed the target ... But I will hunt you down ... And kill your hopes to forever. - Vincent briefly thought to himself, triggering a deadly look, devil, able to reach Max, several times if necessary.

The subway doors opened with a sound routine and Vincent walked slowly down the platform dispersed and isolated of people.

Luckily, no one was around to ask him what had happened about the bleeding wounds of murderer man.

Was prudent to strangers to not cross his path now...

Vincent was furious and was extremely skilled to exterminate things that annoyed him.

- He could not beat me... Just woke my hatred more hidden. Max and damn lawyer Annie will pay for the blood of these injuries. - Vincent clenched fists wet with blood and sweat, sighing with a look wicked and evil as he walked into the unknown ... Toward his apartment in any one place.

* * *

_**Review! ;)**_


	2. New Proposals

_**New proposals.**_

* * *

Vincent did not have to walk far to arrive his wilderness and luxury apartment in the center of the district . A totally isolated from the world and the people who made him constantly disgusted, furious.

All that Vincent ambition at this time was definitely a revenge on Max, but he recalled; for this ... Needed to heal the shooting received the same heroic man he sent to hell in his troubled mind of bad weights.

The cruel man entered the elevator, ignoring the puzzled face of security, that asked him what had happened more than twice, without reply.

This was how Vincent behaved ... Cold, soulless, calculating his own benefit.

* * *

On the sixth floor of the apartment building was Vincent.

A place where simplicity and devoid of wickedness and greed of the owner prevailed in each and mobile object location.

The killer was considered the most luxurious accessories as well as the goods of the property.

Obviously, giving Vincent a look convenient for him and his contractor Felix Reyes - Torrena.

A fascinating look of a businessman lawful business.

Never a killer.

Vincent entered the apartment and locked the door under lock and key, walked to the toilet and began the process of recovering from injuries from a long cold shower ... An action numbed his moral impulses of revenge, forcing him to think of a plan that could destroy the new perspectives of Max Durocher.

Maybe a hot shower and a vapor pleasant revive anyone.

But Vincent was a immoral killer.

And his heart was colder than the frigid water to wet his broad shoulders, running down the back bulky.  
It was what he needed .

Stabilize the bleeding of wounds and then ... Kill Max

* * *

After a full night's absence, Vincent hears the ringing sound of the phone above the table reports.

-Shit . - He plays dirty and bloody clothes in a basket and picks up the phone almost immediately . - Yes? ... - He sounded angry.

- Vincent ... You thought you could fool me decidedly? - The voice on the other end of the line was uncompromising, almost in order of war.

-Who is speaking ? - brows furrowed Vincent is mistrust.

-It was a mistake to hire you . You failed at everything I have commanded you. - A mysterious voice continued, but at the apex of events, Vincent fully knew who he was dealing .

- Felix Reyes - Torrena ... - Vincent observed the environment around him, holding the phone tighter.

-Exactly ... - Felix answered, a voice slow , thorough .

- How do you ... - Vincent was stopped before it even begins.

-What do you think? I believe that the history of black taxi driver ? I know you had a strange man in your place . - The Vincent's boss remained long pause.

Vincent 's eyes narrowed, sawing teeth with great fury disturbing your mind .

- I could not raise suspicion of the cops on me ... - the gray-haired man countered.

- If you want to divert the attention of the police, give up ... You failed. -

- What do you mean?

- The taxi driver and a lawyer...

Vincent growled with the quote.

-What did they say?

-They denounced you to the police - a dead body on the subway . Any idea who? - Felix scoffed, knowing it was all the fault of Vincent.

-Damn it! - Vincent punched a lamp, throwing the object away.

Felix only confirmed his suspicions.

- Excellent Vincent, now when the police arrive at the station and enter the subway, they will discover you are alive, and it will ruin my plans...

- They may think the taxi driver lied...

-Witnesses - Vincent ... He has witnesses ...

-What ? - Vincent relented vocal timbre.

- In hospital, some people saw you chase the cabbie . The club... You shooting at all. On the subway, trying to hunt the lawyer. You want more evidences? - Felix was angry .

Vincent was silent. He never thought about the consequences, or the people around him, all he wanted was to finish the job.

- If you knew I had failed at work, why do you call me? To threaten me ? - Vincent challenged, walking from one side to the other in the room like a caged beast .

- No, I'll give you another chance... Vincent - Felix argued, slowly .

- I do not need chances Felix, eventually! - Vincent growled into the phone.

-You do not need, but will do so sooner or later, before I order ... - Felix 's voice softened, and Vincent understood exactly what he mentioned so hidden in the words.

- How ...

-Do you want revenge, is not it? End the life of taxi driver and lawyer that he protected... Well Vincent, I 'm giving the chance to do this and not have one of my minions kill you for your failure. You kill Annie, Max, and the witnesses I quoted, and in turn, I let you live and deviate the police, pushing them away from you, including, of course, a considerable amount of money for you to go away and live in the country with all comfort for the rest of your days ... - Felix articulated softly, as if he felt pleasure and prestige to each order imposed.

The gray-haired man suddenly stopped walking.

The phone line was silent and Felix know why.

Vincent was thinking about his proposal.

- Freedom and lots of money? - Vincent smiled, feeling that victory and success dominated his ego ambitious.

-Exactly ... - Felix confirmed; confident.

- I will kill ... You have a new list of witnesses ? - Vincent agreed with the agreement seemed willing to stick to it anyway.

- Yes, it's in your mailbox ... You need to follow special rules prior to starting work . - Felix left Vincent puzzled.

- What are these rules?

- Go to the mailbox and get the package that my informants left for you. There are all the rules, addresses, objects and other things you need for the new job. - Felix argued with Vincent as the work and the proposal were more casual than being used daily in a common restaurant .

-You're right. - Vincent nodded .

- You start tomorrow, and remember , I do not want to fail this time. Do you understand me? - Felix was indulgent and categorical.

- Yes, I understand . - Vincent responds even more determined and on this occasion, Felix off and interrupts the phone call with a low noise, rough .

Vincent remained motionless in the darkness of the living room, but he can't prevent a malicious smile of criminal power consumed his face so cruel.

* * *

**_Please, Review! :D_**


End file.
